


You're Worth It

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Light Masochism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Castiel discovers a secret when it comes to Sam’s hair.Rare Kink: Hair Pulling





	You're Worth It

Castiel supposes he should have been focusing on the movie that was playing on the screen of Sam’s laptop that was propped at the end of the bed but he found he was distracted. Sam was curled around him, head resting on the angel’s chest with his long, surprisingly soft hair gently tickling Castiel’s chin. Their legs were tangled together and Castiel suspected Sam wasn’t paying attention either as his eyes were half closed whenever Castiel peered down at his shockingly relaxed face.

Castiel couldn’t stop his hand from lifting up to gently run his fingertips over a few strands of Sam’s hair. Castiel froze when his fingers dragged through a knot and Sam let out a moan, the Angel was worried that he had caused Sam pain but that moan was not one of pain but pleasure. Castiel repeated the action and Sam let out a louder groan and his fingers curled into the fabric of Castiel’s dress shirt as his eyes squeezed closed.

“Sam?” Castiel rumbled lowly as he dug his fingers in a bit deeper and Sam let out a groan as his hips jerked against Castiel’s hips, his growing arousal brushing against Castiel. 

“Sorry, it just feels really good.” Sam blushed, as he didn’t move from where his face was resting on Castiel’s chest. 

“You deserve to feel good so I shall keep going,” Castiel said firmly as he dragged his fingers through Sam’s locks once more and smiled a bit when Sam let out a louder moan and rocked against Castiel’s hip. 

“Cas…” Sam whined as his head tipped back as Castiel tugged his hair. Castiel watched as Sam’s cheeks flushed brightly and his Adam’s apple bobbed rapidly as another moan fell from Sam’s lips. 

“I can feel your arousal Sam, I shall bring you to completion just like this.” Castiel decided and his words earned him a keen as Sam’s hips bucked against his hip again. 

“Harder,” Sam begged letting out a cry when Castiel gave a harsh yank of his hair and the pain spiked throughout Sam but it turned to pleasure quickly enough as the larger man rutted against Castiel’s hip. 

“Just like that Sam, hump against my hip just like that.” Castiel crooned as he dragged his fingertips against Sam’s scalp before he twisted his fingers in the brown strands and yanked. Sam let out a wanton cry as his hips stuttered as he clutched at Castiel’s arm, his eyes rolling up into his head. Castiel bent his head down and laid a bite against the exposed expanse of Sam’s throat. That paired with another pull on his hair sent Sam into oblivion and slumped bonelessly against Castiel’s chest as he let out ragged breaths. 

“I haven’t come in my pants like that since I was a teenager. Damnit Cas you’re going to be my death.” Sam panted as he let out a quiet purring noise as Castiel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair sending bolts of soft pleasure through his sensitive body.

“I will not allow you to die,” Castiel said stubbornly and Sam let out a soft laugh.

“It’s a figure of speak Cas,” Sam said fondly as he leaned his head up and smiled when Castiel leaned down and pressed their lips together, fingers tangled in Sam’s hair. Castiel was already making plans to have a repeat performance of what just happened in the future.


End file.
